Battle of Fire and Ice
by Frosty Brit
Summary: When Jack Frost Gets his guardianship stolen from him, he finds himself powerless, and whats worse: Human!. Now how can he save all he cares about when he is as ordernary as the one who loves him. (JamieXJack)
1. Chapter 1: Jack's Rest

**Hi All, this is my First Fanfic, I hope its ok :), I recently saw the movie and this idea came to my head, so I decided to write the story, its most likely to turn into a sort of Jack/Jamie, though it may not, depending on where the story takes me.**

**I Think I may have made Jack and my OC's Overpowered slightly.**

**Anyway enough from me on with the story!**

**Chapter One: Jack's rest.**

It was his time off, that was what 300 Year old Jack Frost decided, he had Bright White hair, Blue eyes and wore a Blue Hoodie that had small pieces of Frost on his shoulder and Grey trousers. This time of year, only the hot countries were in winter, none of them ever got snow or Ice, so he had nothing to do, he decided to read up on other spirits that exhibited the world, like cupid or Jack O' Lantern.

He was just getting into a interesting Chapter on Season spirits when he heard a knock at the door, he got up, expecting it to be North or Bunnymund, here to tell him off about not working but instead on the doorstep he found a 18 Year old Girl, hands on hips. She had Bright Gold Hair and Green eyes both seemed to spark with power.

"Who are you?" Jack asked, frowning at her,

"I am Rosa Summers, Spirit of Summer and you are Jack Frost, Spirit of Winter" Rosa told him,

"Right, would you like to…" Jack was about to ask

"No, I Am here to challenge your Guardianship, through the Ancient Rite of Matlelel Tebnt!" Rosa told him.

"Martlele Tebnt?" Jack asked curiously,

"A Battle between us to determine which is more powerful, the Winner shall either Remain a Guardian or gain the loser Guardianship, while the loser is sent far away, to die" Rosa told him, "Oh and did I mention the best part?"

Jack scowled, not liking what was coming.

"Every Guardian needs to watch, so when you lose, they will all see you be defeated…. And possibly even better, you need to accept its part of being a guardian" Rosa smiled.

"Fine, Tommorrow then at Sun-rise" Jack frowned, he needed advise, quickly.

"Agreed" Rosa told him walking off, "You better pack you things Frost, when I fight, I fight to win"

With that Rosa vanished in a flash of Golden light, Jack took his cue and grabbed his staff, flying off towards North's Toy shop, as he flew he remember the glimmer of pure power in Rosa's eye, he didn't know if he could match that.

He landed gracefully outside the front door and tapped it lightly with his staff, though it froze over, the door swung open and Jack walked inside, looking around, the Elves and Yeti's were walking around most working though some seemed to be there for the sake of being there, in the centre he saw North, A.K.A Santa, Father Christmas, St. Nick or whatever you want to call him, he wore a red coat which hid most of his giant form and has a large white Beard.

"Jack!" North called out in his Russian accent, Jack waving to him slightly, "What brings you all the way here?"

"Trouble" Jack replied, "I got challenged to a Martlele Tebnt, at least that's what I think its called"

"Who by?" North asked rushing to the alert button.

"The Spirit of Summer, Rosa Summers" Jack replied, and North slammed his hand down on the large button, sending the signal to summon the other guardians.

"Then you are in danger" North told him,

First to arrive was Tooth, the Tooth Fairy, half Humming bird, half Human she flew in through the door to see North standing with an (Extra) Pale looking Jack, "What's happened North?"

"I'll explain when we're all here" North told her she flew over to hover next to Jack.

Next to arrive was Sandy, the Sandman, he flew in on a Golden Plane and landed down looking over at North, Jack and Tooth, a Question mark appearing over his head made of Gold Sand.

"In a minute" Tooth told Sandy who nodded and jumped next to North, looking at his Face, where a slight trace of Panic had appeared,

Last to arrive was Bunnymund, the Easter bunny. He was tall and wielded two boomerang's, "What up Mates?" He asked with an Australian accent.

"We have a problem, a threat to a Guardian's Guardianship" North told them,

"What!" Tooth exclaimed falling to the floor,

"Who's?" Bunnymund asked,

"Young Jack's" North told them, "From Rosa Summers"

"Rosa?" Bunnymund asked, "You mean the Spirit of Summer?"

"Yea" North replied,

"What can we do?" Bunnymund asked,

"We all need to be there, Jack listen she may be older than you, but your stronger and quicker, so use it to your advantage" Tooth told him,

"I Will" Jack nodded, they continued to give Jack hints and tips including to watch where he stood, as she often laid traps on the floor for her opponent to be blasted backward, they all knew how hard it was to hurt an Immortal, but both contestants could do fatal damage to each other.

Much Later as Jack was sent to rest, so he'd be at full power for the battle, he started to remember the only other time he'd Fought, 10 Years ago, Against Pitch.

As he remembered this he tried to remember how to cast all his spells. He smiled, he would try and make it as fun battle as he could


	2. Chapter 2: The Battle

**Chapter Two: The Battle**

Jack awoke with a start, today was the day, today he needed to face off against Rosa, he sat up and got dressed into his hoodie and trouser, he grabbed his staff and walked out, noticing it was close to sunrise, Jack stood waiting outside his door.

Half an hour Later the Guardians arrived, they stood by his house while he walked into a large circle are where Manny's light was still shining, then Rosa appeared and stood their sneering,

"You showed Frost" Rosa called to him,

"Sure" Jack shrugged, some ice appearing out of the air to form the words: 'Jack for Victory', then a fireball flew over his head, destroying the ice sculpture, "Hey!"

"What? It was hideous!" Rosa called out.

They both frown at each other, walking to opposite ends of the battle field

"Those who, duel, Begin!" Called North, they both threw a ball of pure energy, fire and ice at the other, as the attacks clashed, the raw power of both seasons hit with it, matching pound for pound,

"Fire Blast!" Rosa called pointing both hands forward, aiming at Jack, a torrent of fire burst forth and came at Jack, who flicked his staff, creating an ice Barricade, then he threw Ice shards straight at Rosa ducking behind the barrier, when she sent a fireball his way.

He summoned a Gust of Wind and Launched himself up wards, flying through the air, but when he saw Rosa sneaking around the barrier, trying to catch him back their he landed on the ground and summoned an Beam of Ice, which he launched off, then Rosa Turned around, firing a blast of Fire the two attacks melted to steam when they clashed, then Jack felt it, the ground beneath him exploded, a Fire Trap, he was launched upwards and felt parts of him burn and Break, he crashed back down to the ground and summoned some snow whisking his staff around he hid behind the wall of snow.

Then came the fire Sword, cutting through his snow shield and revealing Rosa standing there, Jack drew his staff to him as she swung down, nearly killing him, but thanks to his ice staff, he blocked the attack and then launched off an Ice wave at Rosa, who dived backwards, planting her sword in the ground as she went.

Jack pressed the advantage he now held, jumping forward, slamming his staff down to create a wave of pure ice around him, Rosa was blasted into the wall of ice by this and then climbed up again firing off multiple fireballs, Jack met everyone of these with one of his own.

Soon it became a war between Jack stopping Rosa gaining the sword and Rosa getting to her blade, Jack froze it over with a wave of his staff and fired off another blast of ice at her, larger than the other, But when the Attack hit her, she vanished.

Jack ran back to the blade but was stopped by a explosion, which launched him backwards as he climbed up he saw Rosa melting the ice, Jack Ran at her determined to stop her, but she raised a hand and charged an attack throwing it forward.

Jack felt his bones break and skin rip as he landed down, he then heard Rosa withdrawing the sword form the ice and swinging it around her creating a swirl of fire, Jack jumped back and created a Blizzard, throwing it forward, the Fire Tornado swept through the blizzard and froze in place, Rosa in the centre.

"Did…. Did I win?" Jack asked.

A Loud Explosion rang the answer for all to hear, Rosa walked out towards Jack, who created a Blade of ice, much like Rosa's summer one. They charged forward, flicking their blades , Jack blocked an attack then Rosa spun around and the next thing Jack felt was extreme Pain on his back as Rosa, slashed her blade down it, the Guardian Collapsed down and then used some snow to cover his injury, healing it slightly.

He climbed up to see Rosa standing atop the Ice Wall Jack had built, she looked down at him sneering, "Time to lose"

Jack then saw what was at his feet before he could move, it exploded sending him high into the sky, then crashing back down to earth, landing in a heap, he climbed up looking over at her, a smile on his lips as he raised his staff, but was blocked when bars of Fire started to surround him, then Fire Blast and Bone Burn Attacks rained down on him, defeating him.

"You lose, now begone!" Rosa called, releasing the Cage and unleashing a powerful fire Push known as Blasting Burns, Firing Jack into a portal that had appeared, as soon as the Fight had ended, Jack, beaten, Bloody and weak, was thrown through the portal, just as it closed, locking him away from them. Forever.

"We'll that's the weak one beaten" Rosa sneered, looking herself up and down, she'd suffered some wounds, but they'd heal in a week or two.

She walked past the Guardians, who still stood shocked at her brutality then into Jack's hose closing the door and lighting a Curtain, with that she left watching as the Guardians tried to put the fire out.

After a few minutes the last ruminants of Jack Frost ever being there, was now burning to the ground as Rosa stood watching, she then turned to make a house of her own.

**(With Jack)**

As he collapsed, he could feel he was bleeding, leaking over a cold ice surface, he looked around, the world was white and cold, as he fell into the Darkness that overcame his sight


	3. Chapter 3: Boy Gone

**Here it is, we can finally find out what happened to Jack, I decided to hold this one off, as its quiet sad…. Anyways on with the story**

**Chapter Three: Boy Gone.**

Every few weeks, the Lake would get four people walking alongside each other, today they were walking again, throughout the cold weather the family would walk past the pool, and several times a year they would skate across the pool.

The Family in question had two children, Jamie and Sophie Bennett. Jamie was tall lean and strong, for an 18 Year old, Jamie still believed in Santa (Or North as he called him), The Tooth Fairy (Tooth), The Easter Bunny (Bunnymund), The Sandman (Sandy) and most of all Jack Frost.

When the family arrived at the pool, they saw it, The lone figure laying on the pool, Jamie and Sophie immediately recognised the Stained white Hair, he charged over, gliding over the ice as if it were snow, and fell down at Jack's side, Sophie following swiftly behind,

"Jack" Jamie shook Jack but he didn't awaken. Then Mrs. And Mr. Bennett charged over,

"Who is this?" Mr. Bennett asked,

"Jack" Sophie replied for Jamie as he was crying while still shaking Jack

"How long have you known him?" Mrs. Bennett asked, softly

"10 Years" Sophie replied looking down at the massive cut on Jack's back

"Amy, call an Ambulance" Mr. Bennett said, "It looks as if he's been attacked"

Mrs. Bennett grabbed out her phone and dialled the Number, within half an hour the Ambulance had arrived, Jamie had to be held down to stop him joining Jack in the Ambulance, after a minute of struggling against Sophie and both his parents Jamie gave up and they immediately headed for the hospital arriving just after Jack did.

Jamie still had not realised everyone could see Jack but he was too busy worrying about Jack. Jamie stood watching as Doctors and Nurse bandaged and sowed the wounds, then Jamie's eyes flicked to the Heart Monitor was beeping at 23 BPM, and dropping slowly.

After a minute Jamie was horrified to see it had dropped to Zero, and the doctors were saying he was dead, Jamie didn't want to hear it so he charge into the room where Jack lay alone and sat next to his friend, the heart monitor still switched on,

"Jack, you can't die, you just can't" Jamie told him, there was a slight bleep and Jamie looked up at the monitor, 3 BPM.

"Jack? Jack can you hear me? Wake up!" Jamie told him, The beats increased rapidly, and Jamie smiled as he saw Jack start to breath, then several doctors ran inside, looking between Jamie and Jack.

"How…. What did you do?"

"I was talking to him and it just started beeping" Jamie told them looking up,

"Well it's a Winter Miracle" The Doctor smiled as he gestured for the Rest of the Bennett's to come on in,

"What? I thought you said he was dead?" Mrs. Bennett told the doctor.

"He was, but Somehow he's alive now" The doctor smiled, then guestured for them to leave the doctor with Mr. and Mrs. Bennett.

"What happened?" Sophie asked Jamie as they left the room

"I told him he couldn't die, and his heart started again" Jamie muttered

"Wow!" Sophie smiled,

"Wait, why can everyone see him?" Jamie asked,

"Dunno, maybe they all believe in him?" Sophie asked,

"We can ask him when he wakes Up?" Jamie smiled,

**(The Pole)**

North Paced around waiting for Baby Tooth to report back, he'd asked Tooth to send her to watch over Jack, then Baby tooth returned, the Big four gathered close before she began to tell them…

"He's dead?" Tooth asked halfway through the report, just getting to the part where Jack had died.

"No Way" Bunnymund summed up, sure they'd had their differences, but ever since Jack protected the Last believer he'd grown to admire the power of the young guardian.

Baby tooth looked sad before continuing, telling how Jamie somehow managed to bring Jack back with just words,

"Such a thing has never happened" North overcut baby tooth,

"So he's alive, but he's…." Tooth started before baby tooth added the last word and the Guardians all gasped.

**So there's the next section of the tale, hope you liked it, soon we can introduce Spirit #3 And #4…. Autumn and Spring….. and they both HATE Winter…. Poor Jack.**

**Anyways, I've just heard that there is a large chance of both a TV Show and Sequel Movie coming for the Guardian's :), No idea what the plot is but its awesome to know a great film such as this is getting a sequel. **


End file.
